Can You Fix My Broken Heart
by Shay Orton
Summary: <html><head></head>Kelly Kelly is brokenhearted when her boyfriend the 450 splash master Justin Gabriel breaks up with her for Michelle McCool what happens when WWE's Apex Predator tries to help her will she forgive him for the past or turn him away...</html>
1. Forgeting Justin Gabriel Kinda

Can You Fix My Broken Heart

Summary: Kelly Kelly is brokenhearted when her boyfriend the 450 splash master Justin Gabriel breaks up with her for Michelle McCool what happens when WWE's Apex Predator tries to help her will she forgive him for the past or turn him away...

Chapter 1:Forgeting Justin Gabriel Kinda

No P.O.V

Kelly Kelly walked through the hall way backstage of RAW trying not to cry over her ex-boyfriend Justin Gabriel who had just broken up with her for the much more popular and talented Michelle McCool .So caught up in her own thoughts she bumped into The Apex Predator himself Randy Orton.

"Hey Kelly" the wwe champion said adjusting the title on his shoulder "Hey have….have you been crying?''

"Yes I have been crying. Since when do you care about me?" she asked.

"I've always cared about you" he replied

"Really you didn't seem to care about me two years ago when you broke up with me not to mention call me a distraction and pathetic" she said with anger in her voice.

"Look Kelly I-…..

"Save it Im not in the mood right now" and with that she walked down the hall not looking back

Layla P.O.V

As I walked back stage I saw 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes my boyfriend and yes he was dashing I walked over to him.

"Hey Cody" I said

"Hey" he said

"You know maybe you and Ted could try to talk Randy into getting legacy back together"

"We did he said sure" cody said smiling.

"Well did you ask about letting divas join"

"He said sure but only if they prove themselves to him"

"How do we do that"

"I have no idea what so ever"

"Your no help at all I'll ask him myself bye love you"

"love you too" he said as I walked away to find Randy lord help me.

Torrie P.O.V


	2. Worst Storyline EVER!

Chapter summary: John and Torrie are a couple out side of WWE but what happens when john has to do a love storyline with Mickie James and he starts to fall in love with her.

Worst Storyline EVER!

Torrie's P.O.V

I walked into johns locker-room he looks so cute when he's focusing on something.

"Hey what's that" I asked him

"New storyline" john said

"John I don't know if Im comfortable with you have a love storyline with some one that's not me"

"Its fine Tor its just Mickie and me and Mickie are just friends and that's all"

"That doesn't mean a thing john"

"Torrie I don't have feeling for Mickie."

"Feeling can change john."

"Yes they can but mines wont Torrie I love you and only you"

"Fine you can do the storyline but that doesn't mean I like it"

Layla P.O.V

As I walked down the hall way to Randy's locker-room I wonder what he would say I would have to do to prove myself to him please don't let it be dangerous because we all know how randy is. I knocked on the door about five times before he finally opened it.

"Look Layla if this is about that whole divas joining legacy thing if you want to prove your self to me all you have to do is beat the last person you lost to now will you please leave me alone" he said

"O…K…..I guess I could do that"

"Good now leave Im not in the mood to talk right now sorry"

"K bye"

"Bye Layla"

Kelly P.O.V

I am very mad right now you want to know why I just found out I have to do a storyline with that idiot Randy Orton oh I hate him so much and why all of a sudden does he care about me it just gets on my nerves how he thinks he can just walk back into my life after two years and expect me to welcome him with open arm well guess what if he think Im going to forgive that easily he has another thing coming.


	3. DISCOVERING THE TRUTH

Chapter Summary: John is starting to feel mixed feeling for Mickie after they shoot there first scene will he be wrong about his feelings changing. Also Kelly and Randy shoot there first scene will kelly forget about revenge or will it make her want more revenge than ever before. Elsewhere Layla ,Cody,Ted and Maryes try to find a way to get Layla and Maryes to prove themselves.

DISCOVERING THE TRUTH

Look micks I-

Save it john I don't have time for your little sap story so just leave me alone ok

But micks I love you

Mickie turned around and stared john right in the eyes and she knew he wasn't lying as he leaned in to kiss her and she let him.

"CUT" the film director yelled "that was great guys we'll film the next scene tomorrow"

"k" john said as him and Mickie walked away from the set and down the hall.

"you did really good john" Mickie said

"thanks hey can I talk to you for a minute"

"sure what's up"

"back there when we kissed did you feel anything"

"why did you"

"I asked you first"

"fine maybe I felt a little something did you"

"just a little"

The next thing you know john and Mickie were standing in the hall way kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"john" Torrie shouted " I thought you said you didn't have any feelings for her other than friendship I cant believe you"

"Look Torrie I can explain I-I cant explain"

"well when you figure it out you can give me a call other than that that stay away from me" she said storming away as fast as she could.

With Kelly and Randy…

Look kels

Do not call me kels

Kelly when I said that stuff two years ago I didn't mean it

Then why did you say it

I was just trying to focus on my match

What ever just leave me alone

And with that kelly walked away.

"Cut I'll see you guys tomorrow" the director said

"kelly wait I need to talk to you" randy said

"save it randy I don't want to here a single word than comes out of your mouth cause there all lies"


	4. The Truth Sets us Free

_**The Truth Sets us Free**_

**No P.O.V**

**There was a knock at Kelly door.**

"**Kelly can I please talk to you for a minute" Randy ask as soon as the door opened**

"**No bye" Kelly said starting to shut the door**

"**Look Kelly Im not leaving until you listen to what I have to say"**

"**Fine the faster you talk the faster you leave"**

"**Look Kelly I no that your upset about Justin breaking up with you for Michelle but what I don't know is why your taking your anger out on me"**

"**One because I can and two because I hate you"**

"**You hate me"**

"**Yes I do"**

"**That is so mixed up"**

"**How is it mixed up"**

"**Kelly you seriously don't know what Im talking about do you"**

"**No not at all"**

"**I cant believe someone as smart as you didn't figure it out"**

"**Figure what out"**

"**God your so stupid *sigh* Im in love with you kelly" and with that he left.**

**John's P.O.V**

**God I am so stupid but I cant help it if I love both of them I need to chose one but I don't what to lose either one of them as a friend god I need some help. Hmmm there's Randy maybe he can help me.**

"**Hey randy I need some help"**

"**If help with woman I cant help you"**

"**Why not"**

"**Cause Im already dealing what some crap of my own"**

"**Who Kelly"**

"**Yes she hates me"**

'**Im pretty sure Kelly doesn't hate you"**

"**She just said it directly to my face"**

"**Oh did you tell her"**

"**Yes"**

"**And does she still hate you"**

"**If she didn't would I be standing here upset"**

"**Good point"**

"**Look I need to go ok I'll talk to later"**

"**see you later"**

**Later that night with Layla and Cody **

"**I won I won my match"**

"**Yea lets just hope randy was watching"**

"**Hey Cody" randy said walking over to them**

"**Hey did you see the match"**

"**Yea I saw but Cody Im dealing with something right now so Im put you in charge of legacy"**

"**are you serious yes and don't screw up"**

"**I wont"**

"**you better not"**

"**ok you can trust me"**

"**bye Cody"**

"**later randy"**


	5. Your Forgiven

**Your Forgiven **

**No P.O.V**

"**Hey Cody have you seen Randy" Kelly asked**

"**no not since yesterday why"**

"**I just really need do talk to him"**

"**since when do you want to talk to Randy" Ted said joining the conversation**

"**its not none of you bees-wax"**

"**fine I was going to tell you were he was but since it none of my 'bees-wax' never mind"**

"**awe come on Ted please"**

"**fine he's in his locker-room"**

"**I checked there"**

"**he just got back"**

"**oh well bye"**

"**bye" as she walked away Ted asked "bees-wax?"**

"**I don't know" Cody said**

**With Kelly**

**She wondered if randy will believe her well there's only one way to find. She knocked on the door**

"**can I help you" randy said**

"**look randy you were right I was taking out on you but it wasn't because of Justin or Michelle"**

"**then what was it about"**

"**it was about the fact that you left me while I was in love with you"**

"**yeah was"**

"**you didn't let me finish I still am"**

"**then why didn't you let me help you"**

"**because I was afraid that you would hurt me again if I let you back in my life just like Justin"**

"**Kelly first of all Im nothing like Justin and second Kelly I love you would never hurt you that's what I've been trying to tell you but you would let me and Im sorry for what I did in the past"**

"**yes randy I no and I forgive you" and with that she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.**

**Layla P.O.V**

"**Layla Layla" someone shouted at me**

"**what chelle"**

"**what's wrong with you joining legacy don't you no that smelly Kelly is in that group"**

"**not yet she's not but she bout to be oh and fyi she's a much better friend than you" and with that I let Im tired of all McCool's crap she can find a new best friend.**

**John P.O.V**

**You know what Im tired of this im just going to pick some one maybe I should write a chart.**

**Well I know who Im going to pick.**

Torrie

Mickie

Smart

Funny

Good kisser

Smart

My friends hate her

Talented

Bad listener

Great kisser

Pretty

Good listener

The jealous type

Beautiful

Not so fun to be with

Not the jealous type

Untalented

Fun to be with

Not so funny

My friends like her


	6. Incounters

**Mickie P.O.V**

**Im really starting to get worried john hasn't talked to me in three days since that kiss I hope it didn't ruin our friendship but it might have I mean he's really not going to choose me over his girlfriend for two years. I really wait no scratch that nobody likes Torrie so really don't see why John is still dating her its just stupid oh well its not my life I don't care that's a lie I do care about john.**

**Torrie P.O.V**

**I hope Mickie doesn't seriously think that john would choose her over me I mean we've been dating for two years and- here he comes**

"**Torrie we need to talk"**

"**well then talk"**

"**look torrie I love you but I love Mickie more I mean you cute and all but my friend hate you actually every one does and you get jealous every time I talk to a girl even if she's just a friend and**

"**stop I don't want to here another word, so basically your saying that Mickie James is better than me"**

"**yes"**

"**and that your choosing her over me"**

"**yes"**

"**oh well I understand you cant control your feeling but remember this john I will never give up on us" and with that I walked away**

**Kelly P.O.V**

**I never knew I could feel this happy I mean me and randy are-wait is that Justin walking towards me.**

"**what do you want"**

"**I want you to forgive me"**

"**well we don't always get what we want"**

"**please Kelly"**

"**uh can you say not going to happen"**

"**well will you at least tell me why"**

"**one because you left me for the girl I hate and second I already have a new boyfriend and we're very happy together"**

"**what who"**

"**me" randy said coming up behind me**

"**this isn't over Kelly I will get you back"**

"**really Justin cause it seams you and I have a match tonight a no holds barred match and I'll be sure to take all my anger out on you"**

"**you don't scare me Orton"**

"**ok we'll see tonight"**

"**whatever" Justin said walking away **

"**do you really have a match with him tonight"**

"**yes"**

"**are you going to make him feel a lot of pain"**

"**yes"**

"**oh I do love your viciousness its cute"**

"**what cute is for puppies"**

"**oh yeah I forgot you're a snake sorry Mr. Viper"**

"**ha ha very funny"**

"**your right it is funny or else I wouldn't be laughing"**


	7. Unforgetable Match

**Kelly P.O.V**

**I was walking to the ring with randy I was going to be at the announcer table for his and Justin no holds barred match and I was kind of scared but not for randy but for Justin he never been in a no holds barred match randy has but whatever you have to learn somehow.**

"**relax I'll be fine" randy said I in my ear.**

"**Im fine"**

"**whatever you say kels"**

**As Justin walked to the ring I sat down Josh Matthews and Jerry "The King" Lawyer.**

**The match started of with randy in control with a series of close lines.**

**All of a sudden randy was meet with a boot to the face a really hard boot to the face I might add randy rolled out of the ring before Justin's knee could come in contact with his face and grabbed something from under the ring." is….is that the handcuffs and key If Orton cant get Gabriel in those its over" jerry said**

**Randy left the handcuffs in the corner and then went to Justin and wore him out a little before going to get them and locking him to the ring and beat him with a steel chair when he thought he wore him out enough he let him go and some how Justin fought back randy hit him with and RKO and had got so mad he punted him and went for the cover." 1...2.…3" randy won he won I nearly started jumping up and down. I ran over to him and gave him a hug and maybe a little kiss and we walked back stage and saw john and Mickie kissing.**

"**ahem" randy said**

"**hey guys" john said**

"**what happened to Torrie" randy asked**

"**we broke up"**

"**bought time I hated that girl" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder**

"**you hate everybody"**

"**no I don't"**

"**yes you do except for me, Kelly, Micks, Cody, Ted, Maryse, Layla and yourself."**

"**Ok so maybe I do so what"**

"**hey congratulations on beating Gabriel"**

"**thanks but I didn't do it for me I did it for kelly"**

"**and I love you for it"**

"**I love you to"**

"**oh get a room"**

"**hey we should have been saying that five minutes ago"**

"**yeah whatever"**

"**uuuhhhh well me and kelly have a tag team match against the Bella's so bye" Mickie said pulling me with her**

"**bye kels love you"**

"**love you to randy"**

**John's P.O.V**

"**since when did you start dating kelly again"**

"**bout to days ago"**

"**don't break her heat again"**

"**I cant and I wont I love her to much"**

"**ok but if you do Miz and Alex Riley are going to kill you"**

"**like I don't already know that"**

"**did you know that they were related to each other"**

"**yes kelly told me"**

"**ooooooohhhhhhhhhh"**

"**yyyeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"**

"**ok god Im not stupid"**

"**really could of fooled me"**


	8. Decisions

**No P.O.V**

**Justin Gabriel swore that he would never cheat on Kelly but he just needed something more than a little, nice, naive girl he needed someone strong, smart well Kelly was smart but there was a lot of things he wanted that she just didn't have but Michelle did but he was going to get Kelly back even if it means destroying Orton.**

**Kelly P.O.V**

**I love randy you might think he's mean but he's not he's smart, funny, handsome, and sweet. I have to get ready for my tag team match it was me, Layla, Maryse and Mickie vs. Maria, Torrie, Michelle and Gail Kim.**

"**hey kells you ready for our match lay asked**

"**yea um let me just tie my shoe then Im good"**

"**k oh how are things going with you and randy"**

"**perfect this is the happiest I've ever been in my life"**

"**oh that's good"**

"**are you okay your acting weird"**

"**Im fine its just Cody"**

"**what do you mean"**

"**nothing he's been acting really distant since legacy got back together"**

"**I thought us girls were in legacy to"**

"**we were but randy changed his mind cause he didn't want people to think that you and him were just dating because your both in the same group"**

"**well we could start our own group"**

"**that's a good idea"**

"**thank but we can talk about that later we have a match to win"**

**John P.O.V**

**I walked into the legacy locker-room**

"**hey J.C" Cody said**

"**hey have you seen randy"**

"**um no why"**

"**oh no reason never mind"**

"**come on tell us maybe we can help"**

"**ok do you know how to get rid of an ex-girlfriend"**

"**yeah maybe you should try to find randy"**

"**right ill see you later"**

"**bye"**

**Oh there he is**

"**hey randy how do you get rid of and ex-girlfriend"**

"**simple get your new girl friend to kick her …well you know what Im talking about"**

"**yea thanks buddy by the way we have a match tonight"**

"**really against who"**

"**Justin Gabriel and Health Slater"**

"**god how many times do I have to fight that dude cause its really starting to annoy me'**

"**well then take you annoyance out on him in the ring"**

"**oh trust me I will"**

"**whatever"**

"**oh and I really hate to say this but you are so stupid"**

"**what how"**

"**how are you just noticing how terrible Torrie was"**

"**I guess I was just blinded by love"**

"**you sure you weren't blinded by ugliness cause its possibly"**

"**you think your funny don't you"**

"**yes yes I do"**

"**you are so annoying sometimes"**

"**thank you"**

"**what why would you say thank you to- you know what I don't want to know I will talk to you later bye"**

"**bye"**


	9. Only The Being

**Kelly P.O.V**

**I have to talk to Justin I know weird but its really important oh there he is.**

"**Justin" I said**

"**hey kells" he said**

"**what's your problem" I yelled as the other nexus members walked in (A/N I no Justin Gabriel not in nexus but I like the old nexus with wade Barrett)**

"**excuse me"**

"**you know Im talking about you getting nexus to attack randy just because you cant get over me well guess buddy I don't like you anymore will you get that through your head already"**

"**whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"**

"**ha ha but Im serious LEAVE US ALONE!" and with that she stormed away**

**30 minutes later….**

"**so if we have a group we need a leader" Maryse said**

"**I vote kelly" Layla said**

"**kelly you're the leader"**

"**well we need a name" lay said**

"**well since kelly is starting a bad streak how about we call it rebellion" Maryse said**

"**I like it" kelly said**

"**me too" Layla said**

" **now we need a theme song"**

"**oh god here we go"**

"**how about rebellion by Brittany spears"**

"**of course"**

"**so do we have to talk to Vince about this or what"**

"**no"**

"**ok'**

**Layla P.O.V**

**Kelly had a number one contender match for the diva championship tonight against Michelle McCool and to start off the beginning of our group we were going to sitting at the announcers table to support her.**

**No P.O.V**

**As Kelly walked to the ring Layla and Maryse walked to the announcers table next to Josh Matthews and Jerry 'The King' Lawyer**

"**um girls if you don't mind can I ask why your out her with kelly" jerry asked**

"**just supporting our leader" Layla said**

" **leader as in group leader"**

"**yep"**

"**well what's your group called"**

"**Rebellion"**

"**but your all nice" josh interjected **

" **yea for now" Maryse said**

"**o…..k…. lets just watch the match"**

**Kelly jumped from the top rope landing on Michelle in a k2 and did a cover and got the 3 count after that Layla and Maryse got in the ring and rose Kelly's hand then they all attacked Michelle and kelly grabbed a microphone **

"**don't worry "chelle" this is only the being BITCH!" she said**


	10. Rebellion Information

_**REBELLION**_

_**MEMBERS: Kelly Kelly ,Layla. And Maryse**_

_**THEME SONG : Rebellion by Brittany spears**_

_**K2 CATCH FRASE : This isn't a game ,this is reality BITCH!**_

_**VICTOMS :Michelle McCool **_

_**FRIENDS: john cena, Mickie James, randy Orton, Ted Dibiase , and Cody Rhodes **_

_**ENEMY'S: Michelle McCool, kharma, the bellas, Maria, Melina **_

_**Kelly boyfriend: Randy Orton **_

_**Maryse boyfriend: Ted Dibiase **_

_**Layla boyfriend: Cody Rhodes **_

_**Signature moves:**_

_**Kelly - Kelly Killer and K2 **_

**Layla - Arm drag, Low dropkick, Snapmare, **_**The Face Lift**_**, **_**The Layout**_

**Maryse** - _**French Kiss,**_** Camel clutch, **_**French TKO,**_**Spinning side slam backbreaker**


	11. OVER THE LIMIT

**No P.O.V**

**Randy had a match against Christian at over the limit for the world heavy weight championship and kelly had one to against brie Bella for the divas championship**

**Backstage at over the limit….**

"**you ready kels" Layla asked**

"**as ready as ill ever be"**

"**ok lets go"**

**They walked to the ring to the rebellion theme then the bellas came out and brie handed the ref the belt and that's when everything start at first brie was in control but Layla pulled her down and from then kelly was in control she did a kelly killer the set brie up for the k2 and got the three count and that was it for the first time ever kelly was the new divas champion.**

**Randy Orton had his match against Christian it was a long cruel match but some how the viper retained the heavy weight championship.**

**In the I quit match john cena also retain the wwe championship against the Miz they both went through hell but the fought through until mike (Miz) had to quit he just couldn't take the pain **

**Sin cara was successful against chavo **

**Cm punk lost to kane and big show**

**(A/N: These are just my predictions for over the limit)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Should I do an sequel ?**

**Please say no **


End file.
